Consumed By Darkness
by SParkie96
Summary: What happens when Ben 10's sister is possessed by Venom and brought to Ghost Freak? Read to find out. Rated T for language, violence, and slight drugs, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is based off the Song, "Animal I've Become" by Three Days Grace **

* * *

CH 1: The Symbiont

* * *

"Hey Dad! What are you doing?" 13 year-old Sami Parker aka Phantom asked as she sat on the top of the roof with her father Peter Parker. It was at least 4:30 am and her dad looked like he was fixing the roof and looked extremely tired. Sami came home from ghost fighting.

"Some freaking mutant alien bird landed on the roof, took a crap, and caused a hole in the roof. Damn bird." Peter said.

Sami nodded her head with a face that showed show was gonna laugh herself to death.

"It took a crap on the roof?" Sami said snickering.

"The damn thing took a freaking crap on the damn roof." Peter said as he webbed in another board on the roof.

"Okay." Sami said as she giggled a bit.

"Go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Peter said lazily as he jumped off the roof and went through the front door.

"You mean in 5 hours?" Sami called after him.

"Whatever!" Peter yelled.

She only shook her head and phased through the roof to her room. Little did she know that a certain symbiont known as Venom was watching her every move.

"Sir, we found her." he said in a deep voice through an ear piece.

_"Stay in position Venom! We don't want her to get away!" _a spooky voice said on the other end.

"Yes Master Ghost freak." Venom said as he plunged in the house and stopped in Sami's room. He walked over to her bed and stroked her white hair.

"Soon child, you won't have to live this silly life as a hero, soon you'll fully be a creature of the night." Venom hissed. He then phased into her body, making it glow a dark red. Sami gasped and when her eyes flickered open, they were a menacing black. After she stopped glowing, her eyes were no longer bright green, they were a dark, almost maroon red.

"Now to test these powers!" Sami-Venom thing (I'll just call her Venom Phantom when she changes and Dark Sami when she's human.) her voice sounded like her own and venom's voice mixed together. It changed into her ghost form which was now like Venom's suit without the mask, claws, and teeth or tongue. Her hair was white with red streaks running through it with her eyes a dark green.

"Yes! I feel much stronger now in this new form. Soon, Sami Phantom will be no more, and we will be known as Venom Phantom!" the new Sami Phantom hissed. She phased through the door and passed her parents' room.

"You'll also feel the same pain that my own daughter when she tried to kill me, by having your daughter do the same." Phantom said to the sleeping Peter. She looked at the window and smiled. Outside was Ghost Freak's minion, the alien wolf (from Ben 10). She flew through the window and landed behind the wolf, thus surprising it. It went to attack her only to have her grab it by the throat. The wolf growled at her and started thrashing around. Phantom only smiled evilly and threw it 20 feet away. She heard a howl before it landed. She turned and walked down the opposite way towards Ghost Freak's hide out.

* * *

In the abandoned circus tent....

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Doctor Vicktor exclaimed.

"Yeah boss! Where is that blob of goo?" Thumbskull asked.

"Patience my minions. Venom has not failed before, he will not fail now." Ghost Freak said.

"Except when that Phantom chick lit his ass on fire and sent him to the Null Void." Frightwig said.

"Well, we won't have to worry about her ever again." Ghost Freak said with a smirk.

"Why?" Dr. Vicktor asked.

Then, a shadowy figure landed behind the group of freaks. Frightwig, Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Dr. Vicktor got in their battle stances. Ghost Freak just continued to smirk.

"Welcome, Phantom." Ghost Freak said as Phantom stepped out of the shadows. She bowed her head.

"Thank you, master." Phantom said, this time in Sami's voice.

"Master?! Since when? And where is that blob?" Dr. Vicktor yelled. Sami turned to him with arms crossed and an evil grin.

"Phantom has joined us by force and no longer goes by Sami Phantom. Right, Venom?" Ghost Freak asked.

Venom phased out of Sami, causing her to fall to the floor unconscious, "Yes master."

"So the blob's gonna possess her the whole time?" Thumbskull asked, confused.

"Of course not! If we threaten to kill her family a few times and build a device that turns her evil, she will become ours." Venom said, "But for school and 'Saving People', which will come to a stop, I'll have to takeover to keep her from blabbing this to her friends until the machine is finished."

"What about Spidey?" Carnage asked.

"He'll suffer a horrible death caused by his daughter." Venom said.

"Hit 'em where it hurts, eh?" Frightwig asked.

"Exactly." Venom said.

"We could also lure Tennyson into a trap using Phantom and take the Omnitrix." Ghost Freak added.

"Very elaborate scheme my lord, but I still don't like the idea of using Phantom. She could easily turn on us." Dr. Vicktor said as he glared at the unconscious girl.

"Nonsense. She is the most powerful of the heroes, including her mother and aunt. She possesses the power of opening portals, remember? She also gains power through the realms, so imagine how much power we could get from her. And, if she attempts turning on us, we'll just have our wolf and mummy torture her friends and family until she comes back to us." Ghost Freak explained.

"I suppose. Shouldn't we keep a tracker on her so if she runs away, we could easily track her?" Dr. Vicktor asked.

"And here it is." Ghost Freak said as he held a silver band in his claws, "This band is ghost-proof and inescapable, so she cannot take it off." Ghost Freak said as he slipped the band on Sami's wrist.

"Venom take the child home and I'll contact you if she's needed again." Ghost Freak commanded. Venom nodded and overshadowed Sami again. Again, she glowed a dark red, got off the floor, and flew home.

"Soon, we'll be unstoppable!" Ghost Freak said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dr. Vicktor, Ghost Freak, Thumbskull, Frightwig, Acid Breath, mummy, and wolf are from Ben 10 and Venom is from Spider-Man. **

**I own nothing but Sami Parker/Phantom and some characters that you don't know or recognize. Please Rate and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2: I HATE YOU

**Consumed By Darkness**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: I HATE YOU **

* * *

**I have not worked on this story for a while, I guess I got newer ideas and forgot about this one. Well, chapter two up.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Location: Middleton, Time: 9:00 am............**

Sami woke up and slammed the alarm off, crushing it.

"Stupid alarm clock." she mumbled, her arm dangled off the side of the bed.

"SAMI! WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Bloom yelled up the steps.

"Whatever mom! I don't feel well." Sami half yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Bloom worried as she felt her daughter's head, "Your head feels fine."

"Stupid ass." Sami said.

"Excuse me?" Bloom asked, a little upset.

"You heard me." Sami said, getting up, her eyes, glowed redish with green mixed in.

"Wha...what is wrong with you, young lady?!" Bloom yelled.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe this whole pathetic family!" Sami yelled.

"Well, you know what. Get your own ass to school!" Bloom hollered, throwing Sami's back pack at her and leaving the room. Sami's eyes flickered back to blue. "What the hell just happened?" Sami asked herself.

"You're finally realizing how worthless your family is." A ghostly voice called.

"What the hell?" Sami asked, pedaling backwards on the floor.

Ghostfreak appeared in front of her, "Ghostfreak." Sami hissed, poison dripping in her voice.

"Yes, well. Nice to see you still remember your master." Ghostfreak's raspy voice sent shivers down Sami's spine.

"Master? Since when?" Sami glared.

"Since a few hours ago." he cackled wickedly.

"How is that possible if I don't want to listen to you?"

"Who said you have a choice?"

"I said."

Ghostfreak laughed.

"What are you snickering about?" Sami asked.

"Venom." Ghostfreak laughed.

"What?" Sami asked.

Venom came behind Sami and covered her mouth, slowly phasing into her body. Her muffled screams and her tightly shut eyes showed her pain.

"I forgot, you can't feel much when you're asleep, can you?" Ghostfreak cackled again. Her screaming seized and her head was down, her hair covering her eyes.

"Venom?" Ghostfreak called.

"Yes master." Sami's dark voice called back. She lifted her head and her eyes flashed red before turning to an abnormal dark blue.

"Get the girl ready for school and remember, don't raise any suspicions among her friends." Ghostfreak commanded before phasing out of the room. Sami's body moved out of the bed and got ready, before rushing down to the steps.

"Oh, look who decided to join us." Bloom snarled. Peter just looked at her over the news paper with a weird look.

"What's up with you?" Peter asked, raising a brow.

"What's up with me? Why don't you ask your daughter!" Bloom hollered, flames in her fists. Peter put up his hands.

"Am I yelling?"

"No, but Pe-"

"Am I yelling?"

"No."

"What did she do?" Peter asked calmly.

"She cursed at me this morning and then gave me lip." Bloom said, calming down, the flames turning a gentle shade of blue cooling down.

"She didn't get home until a few hours ago. Maybe she's just cranky." Peter shrugged.

"Cranky enough to curse at her mother?" Bloom asked.

"She threw an ecto blast at me one time." Peter said. Bloom crossed her arms as she watched Sami climb in her Camaro.

"I'm just worried she might do something wrong." Bloom said, teary.

"She's a smart kid, Bloom. She can get out of it." Peter said, reassuringly putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**At Middleton.........**

Sami pulled in her usual parking space and slammed the door.

"Someone seems angry about something." Sami's two best friends, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable said.

"What the hell do you dips want?" Sami mouthed out.

"What?" Kim asked, surprised.

"Ah, yes. You're my 'friends', yes?" Sami said making quotes around friends.

"Of, course." Kim frowned.

"Friends?" Ron made quotes, confused.

"Yes or no." Sami demanded.

"YES!!" Ron yelled, waving his arms.

"Sami, you're scaring me." Kim worried.

"Am I now?" Sami smirked.

"Yes." Kim said.

Sami smiled deviously. She grabbed her lower and upper jaw with her hands and pulled her jaws apart, exposing her organs like she was inside out. Kim and Ron screamed at the top of their lungs. Sami put herself back together, cracking her jaw and neck a bit. She then began to laugh.

"SAMI!!! That wasn't funny!" Kim said, tears swelled in her eyes.

"You're really starting to freak me out." Ron said.

"Aw, come on! It was just a joke!" Sami yelled.

"A joke?" Kim asked, irritated.

"Duh." Sami bluntly said.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for a week." Ron randomly said.

"That wasn't nice." Kim said to Sami.

"Oh whatever. You're never nice." Sami said.

"I'm never nice? In fifth grade, I helped you down the steps when you broke your leg, and I always did that! No matter how late to class I was! And I helped you back to your house when we walked home!" Kim yelled.

"Ah! But do you remember the time you left me at the top of the steps because you had cheerleading practice!?" Sami argued.

"Once I did that!" Kim snapped.

"Whatever, I'm late enough as it is!" Sami hollered, before leaving.

"There's something, off, about Sami." Ron remarked. Kim only stared at Sami's back as she walked away.

* * *

Sami walked aimlessly in the hallway until she crashed into Keith Buggey and Jack Dublin, she fell on her ass.

"Sup, Parker?" Keith asked.

"Wha?" Sami asked, rubbing her head.

"What's Up?" Jack asked.

"Nothing?" Sami asked, still a tad confused.

"Where ya headin?" Keith asked.

"Locker, I think." Sami said, trying to think, bringing her hand to her chin.

"Kay, well, see ya in class." Jack said as he and Keith walked down the hall.

"Insolent humanoids." Sami hissed under her breath. She finally found her locker and instead of just entering the combination, she ripped the door off the hinges. 'Why did I just do that? Venom get out of my head!' she thought holding her head, eyes glowing an abnormal light blue, but just for a second. 'How about no, and you just shut up for a few hours?' Venom's thoughts responded to Sami's own, taking control once more.

* * *

**I'm cutting this chapter short for an Author's Note: There will be no more SxD (Sami x Danny, because Danny is going to be dating a Swedish character/new extreme MAry Sue. Just a test. This will occur in Teens, Transform and Roll out! New pairings: DannyxOC, SamixBumblebee (Animated) I know it scares me too. **


End file.
